


Brother, Mine

by quietly_desperate



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is lowkey a badass, Anne makes another declaration, Bash appreciation because he’s amazing, Birthday Party, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry is tired of Anne and Gilbert’s crap, Diana is so done with them wow, Everyone is surprisingly (unrealistically) okay with lack of proprietary, Everyone loves Bash, Everyone loves Delphine, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Gilbert also misses his dad, Gilbert has cute moments with Delly, Gilbert loves her for it, I love Bash a lot, I tag too much, I want them to be happy and free okay? Okay thank you, John Blythe would be so proud of his boy, Light Angst, Lovingly oblivious Matthew Cuthbert, Marilla just wants them to be safe and happy, Minnie-May is my spirit animal, Miss Stacy is cheering Shirbert on, Multi, Rachel Lynde actually behaves for once, Reunions, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, but in a Happy Way, i just realised, it’s All Good Though, just roll with it lol, she seems mad but she just wants them to be happy dammit, sorry - Freeform, timeline is wrong - sorry not sorry, trust me :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietly_desperate/pseuds/quietly_desperate
Summary: Delphine’s first birthday brings the reunion of some of your favourite young Avonlea folk to the Blythe-Lacriox farm.Gilbert is much too lovestruck to think of anyone but Anne, but Bash has a plan, small as it may seem.Never doubt the love of a brother.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	Brother, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> I just wanted to start by saying a HUGE thank you to everyone who shared some love on my last two stories. You’ve made my dark days a lot brighter, and I owe you so much. I read your comments on the daily for a pick-me-up; they’re all so lovely, so thank you so, so much ! 
> 
> This fic was originally a lot different, but Bash and Gilbert burst in and took over, and who can deny the most beautiful brothers in the world? The timeline is all wrong and there’s a bunch of plot holes, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless :)
> 
> Big love, and please stay safe x

It had been five months since Gilbert had left for the University of Toronto, and now he was back home for three days to celebrate Delphine’s birthday. 

According to Elijah, Bash had been planning her birthday months, wanting nothing but the best for his little girl. Gilbert was more than ready to party it up over the long weekend, desperate for a much needed break from studying and lectures. 

He was welcomed home with open arms, Bash embracing him in a long hug. Little Delphine, despite barely being a year old, seemed to recognise her uncle as soon as he picked her up. She gurgled and snuggled into Gilbert’s arms, making him coo and gently tickle her. He had missed this. 

“Alright, that’s enough cooing for one day,” Bash teased as he took back his daughter. “Blythe, we have work to do.” 

And work they did. There was no rest for the wicked - Bash had so many ideas that he wanted to bring to life, Gilbert barely had a moment to sit down and settle in. So much for a rest after a long day of travel. 

He enjoyed it, though. The past few weeks had been quite lonesome. Despite making friends at U of T, there was an Avonlea-shaped hole in his heart. He missed having classes with his close friends, doing extra lessons with Miss Stacy, and most of all, he missed his academic rivalry with Anne. He missed Anne in general; so running after Bash’s every demand was more helpful than not.

By nightfall, Gilbert felt dead on his feet. He’d run around the farm twice over, if not more, helping to collect firewood and pick apples and decorate every surface that he could cover. When they finally called it a day, he headed straight for the kitchen and collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs. He’d forgotten how exhausting farm work could be - or, more specifically, how exhausting Bash could be. 

“Have we tired you out, Blythe?” Bash said, smirking at his brother. 

“No, of course not,” Gilbert said. “Just...happy to be able to sit down.” 

Elijah snorted from the corner, and Mrs. Lacroix tutted at her son. “Stop teasing Mr. Blythe, Sebastian. You’re in his home.” 

Gilbert and Bash looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Not this again. 

“Relax, Mama, Gilbert knows I’m teasing - right, Mr. Blythe?” 

“Right, Mr. Lacroix,” Gilbert said.

“Heavenly Jesus, give me strength,” Hazel muttered under her breath. 

She made a point of serving tea to everyone else before her own son - not that that was any different to usual. Gilbert expected his with a curt, slightly uncomfortable smile. He didn’t like how Mrs. Lacriox still insisted on serving him like he was her master. 

“Speaking of the Lord giving us strength-” Bash shot his mother a cheeky grin, which she ignored, “-we’ve got a lot more work to do tomorrow, so we should all probably head to bed. Especially you, Blythe.” 

Elijah snorted and gulped back his tea with a look of disdain. “Since when did you become so serious?” 

“Since it was my daughter’s birthday,” he bit back. “Plus, Marilla is coming over early tomorrow morning to help with some backing.” 

Gilbert’s head popped up at the sound of Marilla’s name. If she was coming over, perhaps a certain red-head would be joining her...

Anne and Gilbert frequently exchanged letters, but neither the long weekend nor Delly’s birthday had come up in their recent exchange. He hadn’t thought to mention his return home; a stupid mistake on his part. And even if she was remaining at the boarding house for the holiday weekend, there was little possibility of slipping out to see her. 

If only he had thought to mention his plans to Anne, or at least had the guts to tell Bash of their courting. Gilbert hadn’t even gotten around to that, and they were supposed to be brothers! The only mention of Anne in his letters to Bash were to inform him that they had remained in touch. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Maybe if he had been a bit smarter or braver, they could have organised a way for Gilbert to see Anne. Instead, he was left disappointed and frustrated at himself. 

God, he was a mess.

He wished Anne was here to help plan Delly’s party. He could picture her parading around the house, wild ideas being brought to life with a wave of her hand. She would make sure to incorporate Mary’s spirit in all she did. Her heart and soul would go into making sure everything was perfect.

Alas, Anne was not here, at least as far as Gilbert knew, and Bash was ordering them all to bed, especially him, practically pushing him in the direction of the stairs. Without much else to do, he got up and headed to his old room, laughing and yelling at Bash to leave him alone.

It was good to be home.

••

As promised, Marilla came over early in the morning. Gilbert was finishing up his breakfast when she knocked on the kitchen door. Hazel let her in, and Gilbert had to restrain himself from crying out when Anne didn’t follow her adoptive mother inside. 

“Good morning, Gilbert,” Miss Cuthbert greeted, placing a basket on the table beside him. “It’s good to see you back home. How’s Toronto treating you?” 

“Good morning,” he said. The disappointment of not seeing Anne was making his mouth dry, which was absolutely ridiculous. Nevertheless, his voice was gone, so he took a sip of tea in the hopes of getting it back. “Toronto is lovely, but it’s nice to be home. And how about you, Miss Cuthbert? I’m sure you miss Anne.” 

Marilla smiled fondly. “Indeed. Green Gables is much too quiet without Anne’s presence, but she is loving the adventures that Queen’s Academy is presenting to her, as I’m sure you’re aware.” 

Gilbert froze. Did Marilla know of his and Anne’s long-distance courting? Her tone sounded much too suspicious for the simple suggesting that they exchanged letters. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he looked up the meet the eyes of the woman in front of him, ready for some sort of reprimanding. Instead, Marilla just smiled. 

“Yes.” He swallowed. “I can only imagine.” 

Luckily, Bash burst into the kitchen soon after, saving Gilbert from any possible interrogations and resulting heart attacks. He seized the opportunity to slip out of the room and find refuge in the orchard. Elijah was busy tending to Delly and with Bash busy running his mouth to Marilla, Gilbert found himself alone with his thoughts. 

One thing he missed about living on the farm was the hours spent picking apples. Toronto was such an established city, there was barely any room to even imagine thickets of trees or the joys of apple picking. 

He decided to use the current opportunity to leisurely pick the ripe fruit, feeling each apple and hoping it in his hands before he slipped them into the basket. 

Half an hour passed, and then another hour, and nobody has come looking for him. What ever happened to ‘there’s still a lot of work to do,’ as Bash has said? Two and a half baskets were already filled from all of the picking Gilbert had done. As he filled up the third basket, he genuinely contemplated taking a horse and heading to Charlottetown to visit Anne. There was still plenty of time in the day to make it there and back, and if nobody had taken not of his absence this far, they would surely remain unaware of a few extra hours. 

Right as Gilbert was about to head for the stables, Elijah walked out of the house with Delly in his arms. He looked around for a second before he spotted Gilbert and headed towards him. The change to slip away to Charlottetown had clearly passed. As the saying went: he was so close, yet so far. 

“There you are,” Elijah said when he was close enough. “Bash wanted me to ask if you could look after Delly. He has something else he needs me to do.” 

He nodded and took the little girl from Elijah’s arms. “Of course. Good luck with Bash.” 

Elijah chuckled. “Thanks. Have fun with Delly.” 

He offered to take two of the apple-filled baskets inside; once his back was turned and he was heading back towards the house, Gilbert’s shoulders sagged. He had to remind himself that he had returned to Avonlea to celebrate his niece’s birthday, not to see Anne. There were plenty other opportunities to see her, and it wasn’t everyday that Delly turned a year old. 

“What do you think, Del?” He asked. “Shall we spend some time together?” 

“Gee,” she responded, her crude, baby interpretation of his name. “Gee-bee!” 

Gilbert nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 

They spent the early afternoon outside in the weak sunshine. Mrs. Lacriox came out once to offer Gilbert lunch and hand him Delly’s bottle of milk, but otherwise, they were undisturbed. He ate a few apples as the baby crawled around, before they sat under a tree and cuddled. He attempted to conjure up a story to entertain her, only to compare himself to Anne’s incredible story-telling ability and eventually, he gave up. 

By half-past two, Delly was falling asleep in Gilbert’s lap. He took a moment to let his heart melt at the image, then figured now was a good time to go back inside. He gently held her against his chest whilst carrying the last basket of apples on his arm. 

The house smelled of freshly cooked pastry and delicious spices. Marilla and Hazel were sweating and covered in flour and other backing goods, but they were smiling and looking most pleased at their hard work, as they should. 

Meanwhile, Bash and Elijah had used the hours to decorate the house with different paper ornaments. Gilbert looked up and stared at the designs in awe, wonderstruck but not all that surprised at the effort that Bash had gone to for his daughter. 

He took a moment to get his emotions in order after he had put Delly down for a nap. He imagined his father’s reaction to the current state of the house; of how pleased he would be that the house was so full of life, and Gilbert nearly burst into tears right then and there. 

So much had changed since his father had died, and he help his dad in his thoughts as he entered each new experience. Lately, with such big changes twisting up his life, Gilbert had thought of his dad even more. He missed him so much, late at night in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar city, and in the middle of the day, as he wrote his notes mid-lecture. 

He wished Anne could have spoken to him more, he wished his dad could see the wonders that Bash and Delly and Elijah and Hazel and the Cuthberts’ and everyone was doing in his life. He wished his dad could see him grow up, become a doctor, get married and meet his grandchildren. 

But at the same time, Gilbert wouldn’t have changed anything for the world. Life had blessed him with so many opportunities and experiences that may not have occurred if his father was still alive. If only his two families could live side-by-side in life without disaster having to strike.

So much had changed, but it was beautiful. John Blythe would have been so proud. 

Gilbert wiped away his tears and blew his nose. Now was not the time for sadness or melancholia - this weekend was supposed to be happy, a celebration of turning a year older and discovering the world. Grief could wait. 

Good thing he left when he did - he entered reality to find an argument had broken out. By the sounds of things, Bash and Elijah were arguing with Mrs. Lacriox about the placement of some flower petals. Gilbert snorted into his hand. This was typical party planning occurrences, especially with party planners who came in the likes of Bash. 

“Blythe, come help your brother out,” Bash called from the kitchen. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes, running down the hallway to join everyone else. “Yes, your majesty?” 

“My mother thinks that the flower petals are too much,” Bash said, ignoring the jab. “What do you think?” 

Hazel jumped in before Gilbert could respond. “You’re spoiling the child, Sebastian,” she argued. “She is still a baby, who won’t remember all of this when she grows older. I don’t want you to waste your energy on something that won’t matter in a few years.” 

“Isn’t it up to me to decided whether or not all of this matters when Delphine is older? She is my daughter, after all. And, Elijah likes my idea, don’t you?” 

Elijah took a step back with his hands up in faux surrender. “Don’t bring me into this argument with your mother.” 

Gilbert turned his attention to Marilla, who was sitting quietly at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands. She clearly had an opinion, if her facial expression was anything to go by, but it was obvious she didn’t want to get involved in the family’s dispute. 

“How do you feel about the flower petals, Miss Cuthbert?” He said, disrupting the argument. 

Everyone went silent, looking towards Gilbert and Marilla for answers. She placed a hand on her cheek, caught off guard by the question. 

“Oh, well, I think they’d look quite lovely,” she said. “Maybe not scattered down the hallway as Sebastian suggested, but spread out on the table and throughout the grass be a nice touch.” 

“What do you think, Gilbert?” Elijah asked. 

“I like Miss Cuthbert’s idea.” He turned towards her and smiled. “Thank you for your suggestion.”

“That settles it, then,” Bash declared with a clap of his hands. “Delly shall have flower petals.”

With the argument settled, Marilla made her leave, promising to come back tomorrow half an hour before the party was planned to start, to help set up. They said goodbye and Elijah walked her out, leaving Hazel to prepare dinner with Bash’s help. Gilbert was encouraged to take a break and rest. The suggestion made him confused - he hadn’t done anything all day, save for taking care of Delly. How was he meant to rest? 

In the end, he found himself in his father’s bedroom, reading through his journals from before he became ill. There were tales of adventures into Charlottetown with Gilbert, exploring the town and causing mischief; of birthdays and Christmases, a man and his boy making in the world together. 

One journal, much older than the rest, depicted the love John had for his wife. He had written poems of her beauty and endless paragraphs of her love. Gilbert traced over each of the words his father had written, watching as his words created images that danced behind his eyelids. The world around him grew darker, but his father’s journals created light like no other. The sorrow Gilbert had felt turned in comfort as he realised that his father was with him, no matter what. 

“I hope I’m making you proud, Dad,” he whispered into the darkness of the room. 

The wind outside blew a bit harder. 

••

Delly’s birthday party was turning into a huge success. Everyone fussed over the birthday girl like she was a princess. Gilbert was certain he had never heard her giggle so much in her short life. 

There was a feeling of emptiness and hollowness at Mary’s absence. With each group that was formed as people chatted, a small gap was subconsciously left for the woman that deserved to be there the most. And when Delly said “Mama,” not one eye was left dry. 

As a tribute to his late wife, Bash organised for the guests to fly kites before they cut the cake. Everyone participated, filling the sky with beautiful colours. As gorgeous as the sight was, it paled in comparison to the life and colour Mary had brought to the world. 

Gilbert was glad to see so many familiar faces. Miss Stacy had joined the festivities, and they spent a long while discussing U of T and the new class of the Avonlea School. 

Mr. Barry came over and asked of Gilbert’s studies and whether or not he kept in contact with his old classmates. He responded with confirmation of keeping in touch with his peers and assured Mr. Barry that Diana was doing well. Apparently, Mrs. Barry was still upset with her daughter for choosing to go to Queen’s instead of finishing school in Paris. 

As a result, there had been no communication between mother and daughter, leaving Mr. Barry ever so worried about Diana. Gilbert promised to send him a letter of any news he heard about her from then on. 

Before discussions over Anne could begin, they were interrupted by Rachel Lynde, who seemed ever so eager to hear the gossip of Toronto, despite having never been. Gilbert entertained her, unsure whether he was grateful or annoyed at her interruption. 

The highlight of the day came from Minnie May, who had taken it upon herself to become Delly’s best friend and take her under her wing. She went up to Gilbert when he was sitting with Constance and Jocelyn and Delly, and asked quite seriously if she could have a word with the birthday girl. A conversation sparked from there as Minnie May promised to take care of Delly, and assured her that they could play together when she got a bit older. 

Gilbert’s heart burst at how adorable it all was. He’s never seen something so cute in his entire life.

Despite how pleasant the day was, there was somebody else who was missing. The lack of Anne’s passion and love seemed to bypass everyone but Gilbert. He had overheard Marilla talking to Rachel about how disappointed Anne was feeling about missing such a special day, but that didn’t manage to ease his burdened heart. 

In fact, it only confused him further. If Marilla’s words were anything to go by (and she was a very truthful woman), she had discussed with Anne of today’s festivities, but such exchange had managed to miss Gilbert. 

He wasn’t mad - he had no right to be - just puzzled. Maybe Anne had mentioned it, and he’d missed it. That wouldn’t have been a huge leap; he often got so excited at the arrival of Anne’s letters, he had to read them at least three times to begin comprehending the words. 

That didn’t take away from the fact that she deserved and needed to be there. Not having Mary around was bad enough - not having Mary and Anne was simply awful. 

Gilbert decided then and there that he was going to memorise every little detail of the party and write to Anne once he was back in Toronto. It wasn’t the same as physically being there, but it was a start, and the very least he could do. If time and fate had been a bit kinder, he might have gone and collected Anne himself. 

Bash began calling for everyone’s attention so they could gather around to open presents and begin the speeches. Gilbert snorted. Trust bash to have speeches at a one-year-old’s birthday party. If this was anything to go by, Delly’s wedding was going to last a week at the least. 

They were delayed by the clicking of a horse’s hooves. Everyone turned towards the sound, including Gilbert, who was taken aback by the distant figure of Matthew riding in his carriage. Only then did he realise that Matthew had never made it to the party with Marilla. 

Bash dismissed everyone off with a wave of his hand and an awkward laugh, claiming his last request to be that of a joke. Everyone laughed, but Gilbert, who knew his brother too well to believe such a lie. What was going on? 

As the carriage got closer, he realised there were two other people sitting beside Matthew. There was a young woman, with dark hair and a fair complexion, with another young woman with red hair and pale skin - 

It was Diana and Anne.

Anne.

Gilbert ran to meet them as the carriage pulled up. He jumped over the gate and landed on the side of the carriage where Anne sat. The grin on his face was so big, his cheeks hurt. 

“Anne!” He cried, ever so surprised. Then, realising they were not alone, he cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, Miss Barry, what a lovely surprise.” 

“Why, thank you, Mr. Blythe,” Anne replied, a teasing glint in her eyes. 

Gilbert tried his best to repress his smile as he helped her down. It was an extremely difficult task; the joy he felt at seeing his beloved - for the first time in months, no less - was making his heart beat rapidly, nearly bursting. Thank the Lord that his palms weren’t sweating too badly as he took her hand. 

The look on Diana’s face was one to make even the strongest man drop to knees and his blood run cold. She looked at him as if she could read his mind. She already knew of his and Anne’s courtship - she’d witnessed their third and fourth kisses, and she’d sent him a letter, warning him to take good care of Anne a few weeks after he had settled in Toronto, for goodness sake - but this look had a new meaning to it. 

When he held out his hand to help her down, Diana squeezed his palm with an intense pressure. He flinched inwardly, but tried to remain as placid as possible outwardly. 

When both the girls were on flat land and Matthew had gone to store the horse and carriage, he said, “What are you doing here?” But he didn’t mean it literally. Of course, he couldn’t say what he actually meant; they weren’t alone. 

Before they could respond, a hand was on his shoulder, and he looked up to find a smirking Bash staring him down. “I thought you’d welcome your girlfriend a bit better than that, Gilbert.” 

“What?!” Gilbert said, choking on his own breath. How the hell did Bash know? 

“Surprise!” Bash exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “This was all a set up.” 

Gilbert looked from Bash, to Anne and Diana, to the rest of the guests behind them. They were acting as if this was completely normal; as if most birthday parties were crashed by two new guests and an over enthusiastic boy who runs to meet them. In fact, Marilla, Mr. Barry and Miss Stacy looked awfully suspicious. 

He genuinely began to believe that he had been hit on the head and was dreaming up this whole situation. That was the only logical explanation he could think of. 

“I’m sorry?” He finally managed to answer. 

Bash grin grew wider. “We planned for you two lovebirds to be united. In case you’re unsure who the lovebirds are, it’s you and Anne. You. Are. Welcome.”

“Nope,” Gilbert said with a shake of his head. “I’m still confused...”

“It’s like we have to explain everything to you two,” Diana muttered. She forced her way in front of Gilbert and poked him square in the chest. “Anne ran her mouth about what happened that day outside of Blackmore House. I knew, and so did my father, but she wrote to Matthew and Marilla, and Bash, too. Then we deliberately planned this reunion as a surprise. 

“So, surprise, Gilbert, most of us know about you and Anne and it’s perfectly fine.” 

“What Diana said,” Bash added rather unhelpfully. 

“I’m sorry,” Anne said, approaching Gilbert. “I should have told you, but I wasn’t sure how you would react. You said in one of your letters that you were feeling nervous shouting asking permission to court me, and I thought, ‘why can’t a woman ask permission to court a man?’ So, I wrote to Matthew and Marilla, and Bash, to ask permission to court you, and now we’re here.” 

Gilbert couldn’t help it any longer - he cupped Anne’s cheek and nosed at her, silent permission to kiss her. She leaned in and then they were kissing, finally, oh so beautifully. His body felt hot and cold, and his love for Anne seemed to have tripled in the matter of a minute. They were equals, and he couldn’t have been happier. 

He realised much too late that they were quite literally surrounded by their friends and family, but kissing Anne was much too intoxicating to stop. Screw proprietary, they could get over it. 

“You’re amazing,” was the first thing he said when they pulled away.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Anne asked. She was flushed cheeks and raw lips and Gilbert loved her. 

Gilbert laughed, shaking his head. “Never. What you did was incredibly brave and forward of you. You did something I was too afraid to do, and I am forever grateful for your favour.” 

“Took you long enough,” Bash said, promptly breaking the moment as he slapped Gilbert on the back. “I think I deserve to do my victory dance now.” 

“Or you could get back to your daughter’s birthday party?” Gilbert teased.

Bash tapped a finger on his chin, feigning contemplation. “Or I could do that. Have fun - but not too much fun.” 

He walked away with a bounce in his step. Diana, Anne and Gilbert watched on with amused faces. Always the comic relief, Sebastian Lacriox. 

“I need to go speak to my mother,” Diana said. “I’ll let you two get reacquainted. You know where to find me if you need me.” 

And then they were alone. They stood in front of each other, much like the last time they saw each other. Letters didn’t compare to being face-to-face, hearing the raw emotion as they talked. 

“I missed you,” Anne whispered. 

“I missed you, too,” he replied. And to prove his point, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed them. Anne shivered under his touch. 

They were interrupted by Marilla, who looked at them with joy in her eyes. Anne detached herself from Gilbert to hug her adoptive mother, looking awfully pleased that she was back home, surrounded by the people who she loved and who loved her. 

“According to a letter I received, my daughter is courting you,” Marilla said to Gilbert.

He blushed, suddenly finding his shoes quite interesting. “Indeed, Miss Cuthbert. I promise we’ll treat each other with respect and love, as equals.” 

“Don’t worry, I believe you. Anne gave me the same speech when she asked our permission for her to court you.” The three of them shared a smile. “You shouldn’t worry, Gilbert, we’re more than happy for this courtship to happen. You’ve always been family, and this only finalises that.” 

The acceptance of their courtship felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. Knowing that they could be together, with everyone’s permission and encouragement, was such a satisfying feeling. How glorious it was to be alive. 

“Sorry, may I interrupt?” Miss Stacy said with a smile. 

“Of course,” Marilla said. “I’ll let you be.” 

Anne hugged Miss Stacy tightly, and Gilbert joined in. Muriel laughed, gently pushing her old students away so she could talk to them. 

“It’s good to see you again, Miss Stacy,” Gilbert said. 

“And you, Gilbert. I’ve heard great things about your time at U of T so far.” 

“Thank you for your help in getting me there.” 

“I just came over to say that...you two are ahead by a century in your thoughts, actions and beliefs. And as wonderful as your relationship may be, many people will try to question it and tear you down.” Muriel grimaced, a sad expression on her face. “You both remind me of my husband and I before he passed away. So many of us love and accept you for who you are, but there will be the few who question you. Please, don’t let them put your fire out. You deserve to be happy.” 

Anne gave her teacher another hug, then continued to clutch her hands when she pulled away. “Don’t worry, Miss Stacy, we’re more than ready to take on those who question our beliefs. I think they’ll find we’re much too strong to break us, right Gilbert?” 

Gilbert smiled fondly. “Indeed. Thank you for your concern, Miss Stacy, it’s very kind of you.” 

She, too, smiled, letting go of one of Anne’s hands to hold one of Gilbert’s. “You not be in my class anymore, but I still care for you both deeply. Please, never hesitate to contact me if you ever need anything. I’m here for you.” 

Anne and Gilbert exchanged a smile between them. Thank goodness Anne had managed to convince the town to let Miss Stacy stay, because she was a gem. They didn’t deserve her.

With the conversation settled, they made their way back to the party. Gilbert and Anne held hands, until she spotted Delly and ran towards the picnic blanket where Constance and Jocelyn were holding her. She was full of excitement and chatter, cuddling with Delly as she talked animatedly to her friends. 

Gilbert watched on in awe. Anne really was the most beautiful girl, inside and out. 

Diana was by his side, watching as Anne danced around with Delly in her arms. They exchanged a knowing look, having been appointed Anne’s two best friends. 

“So, you finally worked everything out,” Diana said. 

“I suppose we did,” Gilbert replied. “How’s your parents? Your father was telling me that your mother wasn’t talking to you anymore.” 

Diana chuckled, lost in thought. “We worked it out. Sometimes, all it takes is to be in front of each other to realise how petty some issues are.” 

They lapsed into silence, Diana’s words having a bigger weight on Gilbert than she may have realised. They watched as everyone came together to sing happy birthday to Delly, quietly singing along from their position a little ways away. Gilbert could tell that Diana had more to say, so he stayed quiet even after they finished singing happy birthday. 

“I’m glad you and Anne are together. She’s been so happy since your first kiss, and you both adore each other.” 

“There’s something else, though.” 

Diana shook her head, “No, there isn’t. I just want to reaffirm how serious I am about not breaking her heart. Anne loves you more than you could ever comprehend, and she will lay down her life for those she loves. Please don’t let her down.” 

Gilbert sighed, looking at Anne wistfully. 

“Trust me Diana, I won’t.” 

•••

Gilbert and Anne took a walk through the Haunted Forest as early as they could the next morning. They had much to say, talking over the top of each other as each story spilled from their mouths. They argued like they always had, but loved with just as much passion. 

Anne lead him to where the story club hut had once been. He’d been there once before, but never with Anne’s storytelling to fill the silence. Most of the wood and broken items had been taken away, leaving tree stumps and a sign, the only memory of a once-passionate and important club. 

“I still can’t believe Billy destroyed our precious story club,” Anne sighed. She sat down on a tree stump and rested her head on her hand. “I’ve never met such a selfish person in my entire life.” 

“I can’t say I’m not particularly happy that I don’t have to see him anymore,” Gilbert replied.

He took a seat beside Anne and took her free hand, lacing their hands together. She looked at him and smiled. 

“Truer words have never been said, Gilbert Blythe.” 

A bird flew overhead, rustling the leaves of a distant tree as it landed. This may have been the Haunted Wood, but it sure was beautiful. 

“You know, Bash planned this whole weekend down to a T,” Gilbert said. “He kept me distracted, even when I thought I was lost in my thoughts. I had been picking apples in the orchard on Saturday, and I honestly thought about grabbing a horse and riding to Charlottetown to see you. Before I could, Elijah came out and asked me to take care of Delly. Bash had done that as a test, to see if I would go. 

“That evening, he told me to go relax, despite me not having done much that day. He said it deliberately, because he knew I needed some time to think about my father. I spent hours in my father’s room, reading his old journals. I really needed that. 

“And then you; Bash put in all that effort to get you and Diana to the party, just so I could see you. I couldn’t have asked for a greater brother.” 

“He loved you so much,” Anne replied. “He wrote to me, asking me of my plans for the long weekend and if I’d like to come to Delly’s birthday party. Of course I said yes, but he told me to wait until the day to come, so he could make sure you were okay and ready. Not many people are so kind as to do that.” 

Gilbert smiled fondly. “No, they’re not.” 

“I think we’re all grateful for Bash. We should throw him a thank you party.” 

“We have to get through Christmas, first,” Gilbert laughed. “One thing at a time, Anne.” 

Anne rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, Gilbert. If we’re not throwing him a party, shall we go spend the afternoon with him?” 

Gilbert stood up, dusted off his trousers and held out his hand for Anne to take. “What a perfect idea, Miss Shirley. But not before I kiss you.” 

Anne giggles as they kissed, long and unhurried under the protection of the Haunted Wood. When they decided they’d been kissing much too long (oh please, who are they kidding, there’s no such thing as kissing for too long), they locked arms and made their way back to Gilbert’s home. 

They laughed as Anne tripped over a log, and argued when she insisted on picking flowers, much to Gilbert’s fond annoyance at “wasting precious time.” Anne shut his complaining up with a kiss, and continued to do so whenever he opened his mouth to say something she disagreed with. Gilbert used the same tactic on her. 

When they finally managed to get back to the farm, Bash welcomed them in with pastries left over from the party. Anne sat on the floor and played with Delly, telling dramatic stories of herself, Gilbert and Bash on crazy quests. The three of them laughed and poked fun at each other, lighthearted teasing that only came with close friends. 

By nightfall, long after the laughter and loud exclamations of happiness had faded into silence, Gilbert sat with Bash at the kitchen table, sharing a cup of tea as they thought over the weekend’s activities. 

“Thank you for this weekend,” Gilbert said, breaking the silence. “I didn’t realise how much I needed it until I got here.” 

Bash waved him off, “It’s nothing, Blythe. Thanks for helping me organise Delly’s birthday, and keeping my head on straight.” 

Gilbert shook his head. Bash wasn’t getting it. 

“No, I mean...what you did. Keeping me distracted, letting me grieve my father when I didn’t realise I needed it. Accept Anne and I after all that happened with...with Winifred. You’ve done so much, and I just wanted to say thank you.” 

Bash handed him a cloth for him to wipe his eyes. Gilbert hadn’t even realised he was crying. 

“You’re a brother, Gilbert. Any man would do this for his brother in a heartbeat. You brought me into your home, accepted me and my crazy Trinidadian self, along with my mother and my child, and you were there for me when everything happened with Mary. We’re helping each other, Blythe. You don’t need to say thank you.” 

Gilbert let out an ugly sounding sob, to which they both laughed at. Bash snorted and Gilbert chocked on his laughter, and they collapsed on the table, unable to keep themselves upright from how hard they were laughing. 

And when all was said and done, they got up and shared a long, tight hug, not caring that they were crying and snotty, because they were brothers.

And that’s what brothers did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That happened. 
> 
> I don’t have Tumblr, but let me know if you would like my other socials. I’d love to connect with you all ! 
> 
> Have a fabulous morning/day/afternoon/evening/night everyone. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
